1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved data processing system and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for improving system performance in a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for a software program development and debugging tool for software applications.
2. Description of Related Art
During the development of a software application, software engineers often have a need to debug the software application through a variety of software development tools. During the development of a Web client application or a Web server application, there is a particular need to debug the network traffic.
There are many commercially available software application development tools that provide Web-based debugging functionality through proxy servers. Client applications must be configured to operate through a proxy server, however, so a client application that is being debugged through a proxy server does not operate in a truly independent manner like a fully-developed, production-level application. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide an independent debugging utility that does not require prior configuration of the application that is to be debugged.